


Golden Boy, Baby

by catchafallingstarfish (spaceboy_niko)



Series: niko's FAHC ramblings [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Heist, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sugar Daddy!Geoff, michael is only mentioned in this btw, sub-au i guess?, there's also a nameless tiffany's cashier, they rob a tiffany's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_niko/pseuds/catchafallingstarfish
Summary: The thing is, Geofflikesbuying shit for Gavin.





	Golden Boy, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> look i had this idea in my head for ages and then never got it out properly so here i guess
> 
> yay sugar daddies?

Gavin sits on the rooftop, loaded rifle lying across his lap, swinging his legs over the edge. He made quite a pretty picture, Geoff couldn’t help but think.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the street below, Gavin feels for Geoff’s arm and points it downwards, the metal of his rings cool against Geoff’s tattoos. “That one.”

Geoff follows the line of his arm down towards the storefront below. Tiffany’s Diamonds. A wonder it had survived so long without being broken into.

“What about it?”

“I want that one. Next heist?” Gavin raises an eyebrow and twinkles a smile.

It was just so easy to say yes to him.

* * *

Geoff didn’t quite know when it started. It might have been that night that Gavin first joined the crew, one of Ramsey’s boys now, and Geoff asked him what his alias was. Gavin had smirked, head cocked, and replied with “The Golden Boy!”

Geoff had raised an eyebrow. “The golden boy, huh? You don’t really look the part yet.”

“Well, what are you gonna do about it?”

And Geoff walked out of the third high-end department store four hours later with boxes of silk shirts and designer belts and a pair of shoes for every outfit, speedwalking obediently behind Gavin and his horribly overpriced Starbucks seasonal whatever as passersby stared.

“You up for one more, Geoffrey?”

Geoff sighed and walked a little faster to match Gavin’s step. “Anything for my golden boy.”

* * *

Gavin saunters into the Tiffany’s, cooing over the diamonds in display cases and giving vague, airy answers when the assistant quizzes him on what he's looking for.

“Oh, nothing special, just walked past here and thought it’d be a nice idea for a gift. Who for? Oh, really, love, I can’t just tell you that! Now, about this princess cut…”

Geoff stands patiently behind him, tapping his hands quietly against his legs, until he hears Gavin gasp.

Unlocking the case, the assistant slides out a round-cut diamond in a thick gold band and huddled in black velvet. It catches the dim showroom lights and glitters under Gavin’s awed gaze. Geoff has to admit, it looked very striking.

“If you don’t mind, love, can I try it on?” Gavin slides the ring onto his finger and _ooh_ s at the fit, nestled between the other gaudy rings around it. It screams class and elegance and, Geoff thinks, could definitely split a suitor’s lip. How very Gavin.

“How much is it going for?” The assistant names a number that makes Geoff raise his eyebrows and Gavin shoot a look of mild annoyance towards him.

"Should we get it now?” Gavin asks Geoff, slightly louder than necessary.

Geoff opens his mouth to protest, but Gavin pulls him down by the collar and whispers “C’mon, _daddy_ , pretty please?” in a sultry purr and there it is, the reason he keeps doing this for Gavin. He digs around in the pocket of his slacks and pulls his card from his wallet, swiping and signing as he’s done so many times before.

* * *

Or maybe it had started when Gavin held up his first jeweller. Smashing the butt of his gun through the window and triggering the alarms, Gavin clambered through the display window. Geoff could hear his cheery voice from outside, and sighed a little.

Gavin walked out about ten minutes later draped in gold chains, rings adorning his fingers and long earrings dangling from the piercings Geoff never knew he had.

“So, do I look like The Golden Boy now, Ramsey?” he’d smirked from behind the shine.

“I could have just bought all this for you, Gav,” Geoff had protested weakly.

“More fun that way,” Gavin had shrugged.

Pulling at the last of his straws, Geoff muttered, “But they would have looked so much better on you if I’d bought them for you.”

And, well, he _liked_ buying things for Gavin. The look of ‘aw, you shouldn’t have!’ combined with the subtle boost to Gavin’s ego sent a thrill through Geoff.

“I’ll let you buy ‘em for me next time, then!” Gavin chirped. “Would that make you happy, daddy?”

The colour rose in Geoff’s cheeks at the pet name.

 

Later, when he had Gavin pinned under him and the gold running through his fingers, Geoff would growl, “what do you call me?”

Gavin panted and moaned, and Geoff grinned.

* * *

It had been one of Geoff’s stupider purchases, he muses as he looks at the gold-plated gun now in Gavin’s grip. He’d impulse-bought it and gotten the customisation job done by one of his better-off contacts, and the light in Gavin’s eyes as he’d handed it over to him had been totally worth the four figures spent on the gun alone.

Now it shone the dull, rich shine of dirty money under the tasteful lighting as Gavin’s grin sits low under his gaudy shades, resignedly bought when Gavin agreed to the pants Geoff thought he looked stunning in.

The diamond nestles between its flashy counterparts, refined and graceful amidst the showier rings around it, sitting neatly on the trigger.

“'Ello again, love! Do you know, I was simply _captivated_ by the wonderfully spiffing ring you sold me, so I told my boys about it. And, well, y’know, they wanna spoil me absolutely rotten.”

The safety clicks as Gavin leant on the countertop, all glitter and gold and gun-barrel sitting just below her ribcage.

“I bet your boyfriend can’t say he held up a Tiffany’s Diamonds for you and made off with all the goods,” Gavin continues quite conversationally. “What I’m saying, love, is this is a stickup.”

Geoff sidles up behind him, and watches with mild interest as the assistant’s jaw drops.

“G-get out! I’ll call the police, I swear!”

Geoff tuts, and Gavin smirks up at him from where he leans on the pristine glass. “What d’you say, daddy?”

It's that little kick of confidence from Gavin that filters into his dark chuckle. “Anything for you, sugar.”

* * *

Gavin stands in front of the most-intact showroom mirror, sliding diamond studs into the piercings in his right ear. His left already twinkles with three diamonds and something long and dangly that Geoff has no clue about, but thinks it looked very nice on Gavin anyway. Bracelets are fastened around his wrists and clink gently against each other as he mutters in frustration at the more delicate piercings.

“Hey, Geoff, d’you think I’d look good with a tongue piercing?” Gavin sticks out his tongue for emphasis and twirls a bright stud in his fingers, its facets catching the light.

“I dunno. We could get one and see how it looks, and then you can just let it heal over if you don’t like it.” Geoff isn’t really thinking about the logistics of Gavin getting a tongue piercing - he’s too preoccupied going through the till.

“But I wanna keep this one though, and I wouldn’t want to if it had been in my mouth! Imagine putting something from your mouth into your ear!” Gavin makes a disgusted face.

“Then don’t get that one in your tongue, simple!”

“What about a Prince Albert?”

Geoff drops his stack mid-count and swears as Gavin laughs. He quickly composes himself and fires back, “I wouldn’t care, it’s not going in anyone else!”

It’s Gavin’s turn to splutter and squawk.

The click of a phone camera shutter breaks their next spell of silence, followed shortly by the irritating default ringtone that Gavin never changed.

Geoff can hear Michael’s tinny voice from where he stands. “What the fuck do you mean, you held up a Tiffany’s without me?! C’mon, man, why didn’t you invite me?”

“Because, _Micool_ , you’d blow it all up! We’ve gotta keep the diamonds safe, and Geoff’s promised me a Prince Albert–“

He’s cut off by Michael laughing raucously with the other crew members and Geoff walking up behind him, yelling, “I did no such thing!”

Geoff hangs up for Gavin and holds his phone out of reach.

"So...taking that as a no?"

Geoff sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr! (spaceboy-niko.tumblr.com)
> 
> i also have a writing blog! (catchafallingstarfish.tumblr.com)


End file.
